1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with novel emulsifiers. The compounds are esters made by the reaction of sorbitol and guerbet acids. The introduction of the regiospecific branched guerbet acid portion of the molecule into the compounds of the present invention results in improved emulsification efficiency, improved oxidative stability and improved liquidity of the esters.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Guerbet alcohols have been known for many years. These materials can be oxidized into acids, which are raw materials for the preparation of the specific sorbitol esters of the present invention. They possess the critical regiospecific guerbet linkage which when placed into esters results in unexpected improvements in liquidity oxidative stability and emulsification properties of the resultant esters.
Sorbitan esters have likewise been known for years. U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,821 describes the chemistry.